Tori Prescott
Tori Prescott Biography A poet at heart, Tori Prescott, 18, is a young actress who waitresses at the infamous Starbucks. Her songwriting talents are discovered when she is unexpectedly called up to sing an original at an open mic night with her friend, Harmony. Due to her constant relationship problems she seems to be getting a whole lot more better with her constant relationships. Personality Tori is nice, sweet, independent, smart and loyal and can get you out of trouble. Songs Solos: Season 1: Song dmcvs.jpg|Beautiful (Pilot)|link=Beautiful Song 309.jpg|How We Roll (The Breakthrough)|link=How We Roll Song dmcvsa.png|Everytime (The Breakthrough)|link=Everytime Song lek,.png|Rumor Has It (Smash)|link=Rumor Has It Song ek.png|All I Need Is Love (The Worst Begins)|link=All I Need Is Love Song dmkc.jpg|It's Time (Break Up Part 1)|link=It's Time Song eokdi.png|Shake It Out (Break Up part 1)|link=Shake It Out Song dmmvcm.jpg|Some Boys (Obession)|link=Some Boys Song eokdm.png|Everytime We Touch (Vacation Part 1)|link=Everytime We Touch Season 2: Song 039e.png|All I Want Is Everything (Broken Dreams)|link=All I Want Is Everything Song mkdcv.png|The First Noel (Last Christmas)|link=The First Noel Song enjhd.gif|Bubbly (The Song)|link=Bubbly Song ni.png|Somewhere (Broken Dreams)|link=Somewhere Songn d.gif|Deck The Halls (Dream-On Christmas Story)|link=Deck The Halls Song dmcmx.jpg|Go Your Own Way (Bombshell)|link=Go Your Own Way Season 3: Song snjmc.jpg|Here's 2 Us (The Read-Through)|link=Here's 2 Us Song okr.gif|Puppet On A String (Lovers)|link=Puppet On A String Duets: Season 1: song fmv.jpg|Let Me Be Your Star (Lexi Shepard) (Pilot)|link=Let Me Be Your Star Song dmkfm.png|Potential Breakup Song (Harmony) (The Breakthrough)|link=Potential Breakup Song Song dmfvb.png|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Peter Steinfield) (Smash)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage Song kdmkmkx.png|Say Goodbye (Chrissie Davidson) (Break Up Part 1)|link=Say Goodbye Song kmdkc.png|Wish You Were Here (Kitty) (Fertinities)|link=Wish You Were Here Song @1.jpg|One (Peter Steinfield) (Vacation Part 1)|link=One Song mkv.png|Lean On Me (Harley) (Vacation Part 2)|link=Lean On Me Song kmdkccv.jpg|Big Finish (Lexi Shepard) (Obession)|link=Big Finish Season 2: Song komkm.jpg|Rewrite This Story (Jimmy Collins) (The Stolen Piece)|link=Rewrite This Story Song ikf.jpg|Don't Let Me Know (Jimmy Collins) (The Post Line)|link=Don't Let Me Know Song iof.jpg|Love Song (Jimmy Collins) (Deported Work)|link=Love Song SOng 95.jpg|Faster Than Boyz (Andre) (The Stolen Piece)|link=Faster Than Boyz Song dkc.jpg|LA Boyz (Daisy) (Deported Work)|link=LA Boyz Song kfvbn.jpg|365 Days (Andre) (Rivals)|link=365 Days Song njc.jpg|Countdown (Andre) (The Return)|link=Countdown Song nd.jpg|Bruno Mars Melody (Justin) (Justifying Love)|link=Bruno Mars Melody Song lonvk.jpg|Price Tag (Kitty) (Jokerz)|link=Price Tag Song inkfc.png|I Kissed A Girl (Ana Vega) (Jokerz)|link=I Kissed A Girl Song wwm.png|Take Me or Leave Me (Veronica) (The Song)|link=Take Me or Leave Me Song dkncc.jpg|One Hand, One Heart (Jimmy Collins) (The First Time)|link=One Hand, One Heart Song wjn.jpg|Barracuda (Elliot) (The First Time)|link=Barracuda Song winmd.png|Last Christmas (Jimmy Collins) (Last Christmas)|link=Last Christmas (song) Song qm.jpg|We Found Love (Ana Vega) (I Do)|link=We Found Love Song kmvbc.jpg|Right Here, Right Now (Jimmy Collins) (Love Hurts)|link=Right Here, Right Now Song enjd.jpg|Holding Out For A Hero (Kitty) (Dream-On)|link=Holding Out For A Hero Song ndncm.jpg|Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy (Jimmy Collins) (Valentine)|link=Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy Song 3ked.png|Public Relations (Derek Westbrooke) (Dream-On)|link=Public Relations Song kdmx.jpg|Locked Out Of Heaven (Unique) (The Dance)|link=Locked Out Of Heaven Song #4.jpg|Just Give Me A Reason (Jimmy Collins) (The Happening)|link=Just Give Me A Reason Season 3: Song knf.jpg|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Ana Vega) (Dream-On Again)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Song ikv.jpg|Somewhere (Linda Fitzgerald) (Love, Money and Beaches)|link=Somewhere (Solos) In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Season 1